His Love For Her
by use2b2t2
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Severus Snape thought about when he arrived back from meeting the Dark Lord after his re-appearance. This is what I think. One shot and complete. Lily Evans/Severus Snape. Rated T.


AN I make no money from this and JK Rowlings own it all and write for my enjoyment and the readers that follow my stories. Have you ever wondered what Severus thought when he arrived back from the cemetery after Voldemorts re-appearance? One shot and hope you enjoy it.

His Love For Her

The Infirmary held only those three hated kids and Albus Dumbledore.

"Are you ready to do what you must Severus?" Albus asked.

"I am." A silky voice replied back.

Albus watched his dour Potions professor leave the infirmary, dark robes billowing behind him.

Hours later found Severus entering the grounds of Hogwarts removing his mask and put it in his pocket. It was only his quick wit and explanation of his delayed arrival that appeased the Dark Lord at the cemetery with no harm to him for Voldemort could be vindictive when he wanted to be.

He moved through the darkened castle and made his way to his quarters, murmuring a charm to release the door that opened on his command.

Severusremoved the coarse robes he conjured up before meeting the Dark Lord in his main chambers and left them on the floor forgotten and moved to his bed chambers.

The torches flared bright at his arrival and he muttered a curse before moving to the mirror at his dresser.

He looked into the mirror, reflection of his pale face looking back with a sneer.

He hated the man that he had become and noticed something else.

A red headed girl, no woman looking to him with a smile. And her eyes. Her lovely green eyes always captivated him.

Severus shook his head and found only his reflection looking back with no presence of the witch he loved so long ago.

He sat on his bed thoughts racing. Things were moving along, the pace quickening towards the inevitable end. He knew somehow that Albus had a plan and spent many nights wondering of it since Qurrell appeared on the scene. After all that he has done, turning in his fellow Deatheaters the first time around and the still the blasted man told him nothing. Everything. Everything for her. Always for her.

He did not bother to undress and stretched out on his bed. Oh Lily. Just when they pushed through the boundries of friendship to something more he had to go and utter that one word sent her away from him and to Potter's arms.

Mudblood.

He sighed and closed his eyes allowing him the luxury of that night.

Lily joined him at the tree he sat at to study when classes were done for the day. "Sev" She spoke and he looked to her. Her smile was beautiful and when she called him Sev his heart swelled. He knew that he loved her.

"Lily I need to talk to you about something important. Can you meet me at the large rock next to the Lake after curfew?"

Lily noticed hope in his voice. "I'm not sure about that Sev. It's against the rules. Besides what could be so important that we have to meet outside the school?"

"You'll find out Lily. Please tell me you'll meet me there." Severus begged.

She looked to him. "Okay Sev, I'll meet you there. Can we study now? I'm having trouble in Potions and we have a test in two days."

He smiled, relieved that she did not turn him down. "Tell me what you're having trouble with Lily. Potions is easy for me and I'll help you."

She moved closer to him and placed her book on his lap. "I'm having problems here." Placing her finger to a paragraph.

He settled in and listened to her questions and answered them.

Later Severus stood nervously next to the large rock glistening brightly in the light of the full moon running through his mind the words he would speak to her. He had never opened himself to anyone as much as he did with her.

And there she was and there was never such a beautiful sight before him.

"Lily." He began.

"Sev."

"We've known each other for a long time Lily. Every year goes by and I…I…"

"Yes Sev? Prodding him to continue, wondering what got him flustered. He was always so sure in the past.

He sensed her thoughts. Now or never. "I love you Lily."

He watched her eyes grow wide at his words and found her arms wrapped around him. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me that Severus. I love you too."

He looked down to the beautiful red haired witch and wrapped his arms around her drawn to her lips and leaned down and gently kissed her. His first kiss and she responded back with passion.

Breaking the kiss he panted out. "I knew it in my heart but this..this."

She placed her finger on his lips. "I know Sev. I feel it too. I'll be yours forever."

He pulled her tightly to him. "I will always be yours Lily Evans. No matter what happens I will always love you."

Picking her up in his arms he placed her gently on the rock and sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence enjoying the first tendrils of something that promised to be more in time.

One week it lasted. One week before he uttered the one word that drove her away from him. He refused to leave the Gryffindor portrait demanding that she see him.

It was the humiliation from the hated Marauders and her defense of him making him look week that caused him to utter that one word.

His humiliation was complete when James Potter openly became an item with her, wrapping his arm around her whenever they passed in the halls and she stopped joining him at their tree to study.

A few of his fellow Slytherins noticed this and approached him whispering the words of a new Order where he would be powerful and take the hated James Potter and his fellows down.

He joined Voldemort the day after he graduated. In a short time he took the Mark, proud of it as he became one of the Dark Lord's most trusted.

He felt a tear slid down his cheek at the memory and allowed the tears to fall freely and wept at his loss and the fact that he caused her death years later.

SSLESSLESSLE

Fourth year Slytherin/Gryffindor sat quietly in the gloomy Potions classroom waiting for Proffesor Snape to arrive to begin the first class of term.

Professor Snape flung open the doors and strode the aisle separating the tables, flicking his wand at the chalkboard and a reading assignment appeared.

Sitting at his desk he looked to his class and his eyes focused on Harry Potter. "Five points for your cheek Mr. Potter." He growled out and enjoyed the look of confusion that crossed the young student's face as his sidekicks Granger and Weasley looked to him in anger at the unfair taking of points for Harry never said a word.

The Slytherins laughed and he silenced them. "What are you waiting for? Get to the assignment now!" He snarled out.

Pointing his wand to the back of his classroom, the door suddenly banged shut driving the students to open their book to begin his assignment.

He caught the blasted boy's eyes looking back in anger before opening his Potions book to begin his assignment.

Severus pulled a parchment to grade while listening to the scribble of quill to parchment in the classroom, Potter's eyes reminding him once again of his undying love for his mother.


End file.
